


自然而然

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 一直以来，万丈龙我的身边总是有桐生战兔的存在，这件事情自然得就像呼吸一样
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 17





	自然而然

**Author's Note:**

> 含有轻度成人暗示

有些事情发展下来就像自然而然的一样。比如现在。

万丈龙我挠乱了他头上的虾壳，然后抱着头坐在床边试图用自己为数不多的脑细胞理清到底发生了什么事，而问题的始作俑者正因为事后的疲倦挟裹着被子在一旁睡得正香。

“不对……可是……啊，真是的！”

笨蛋拳击手小声地发出崩溃的叫喊，走进洗手间往自己脸上淋水。

距离战兔和龙我在新世界开始生活已经过去两个星期了，作为新世界的黑户，他们不得不在小巷狭窄的租房里暂时将就。房东倒也不介意他们没有身份，不如说就是因为不在乎这个才收留这样的房客。一个单间，一张床，一间与其他房客共用的卫浴，没有比这个更简单的双人空间了。

这让本来就差捅破那层窗户纸的两个人不得不在负距离共同生活的情况下更加小心那道模糊的界限。

他已经不记得自己是什么时候开始对战兔抱有超越友情的情感了。一切都好像是顺理成章发生的那样，这个人毫无预兆向从地狱爬出来的自己伸出了援手，又包容了他的几次任性，他们开始互相信任、把背后留给对方，他慢慢了解了桐生战兔在奉献自我的英雄面具后面隐藏着怎样的不安，哪怕在知道眼前救了自己的人和对自己进行人体实验的葛城巧是同一个个体也没办法动摇，他看着总是自信满满地天才物理学家一次又一次被命运击倒、再一次又一次地站起来，看着他将本不应由自己背负的罪孽扛在肩膀上前进，没有人面对这样的战兔会不被他所感染——哪怕是一直敌对的冰室幻德也一样。

想要帮他分担一些痛苦、想要跟他一起前行。只要那个人是桐生战兔，就没有什么可担心的。万丈龙我同样能为战兔献出生命，就像桐生战兔也能为他赌上性命一样。

好几次他其实察觉到了什么、又或者也发觉了战兔用同样炽热的眼神回望自己。他们会在生死之战后坐在满是灰尘的废墟里短暂地、用力地拥抱，就像几乎要把对方嵌进骨头里那样感激今天仍然能触碰到对方的温度，偶尔也会在包扎伤口的时候趁着没人看见之时在角落里交换一个带有血腥和硝烟味的浅吻，他从未解释过什么，战兔也未解释过什么，一切就是自然而然那样发生了。战争的世界是残酷的，没人知道明天会变成尸体的人是谁，所以也没有机会给他们坐下来好好说话。

除了前往潘多拉塔的前一天晚上，在同伴们烧烤的吵闹声中、在烟花绽放的火光下，战兔靠在天台边叫住了他。

万丈。他说——他一直叫他万丈，就像龙我一直叫他战兔一样——如果明天我们都能活下来……

战兔没有再往下说。龙我也不需要他再往下说。很多事情就是这样自然而然的，不点明了反而更好。

再然后是那场为整个事件画上句号的战斗，桐生战兔一度以为整个世界只剩下了自己，他走在新世界的街道上，抬头看着没有天墙所覆盖的宽阔视野，所有人都获得了幸福的结局，但他的心里还是有些空落落的。

这不是很好吗？他本来就是不该存在的人，这也算是把世界恢复到了原本的样子。看着新世界的龙我和香澄小姐幸福地走在一起，看着新世界的美空和一海再一次命运相遇，自我奉献的英雄决定潇洒地留下背影转身离去——直到属于他的那个万丈龙我找到了他。

所有的事情都发生得太快了，龙我从监狱逃出来再被战兔捡走好像还是昨天的事情，哪怕看着战兔手上整理下来的旧世界记忆也难以相信他们已经经历了这么多。有时候弹簧压得太紧了是会反弹的，作为唯一的两个旧世界黑户他们当然是同居生活了，但两个人反而都对决战前一天晚上的事情避而不谈，努力投入到了新生活的规划里——战兔不开口他先开口就好像个笨蛋一样——直到今天为止。

万丈龙我想象过几次这个场景应该是怎么样的，他不太懂浪漫那种东西，但根据自己所拥有的交往经历至少也该拿朵玫瑰花说那么一两句“请把你的下半生交给我吧！”这样的话，但男人和男人之间说这个又显得有点尴尬。可至少不应该是这样的场景。

他已经有点记不清这是怎么开始的了，只记得战兔说要带着新的发明出去应聘工作，然后他在家里等到房东都吃完晚饭了也没等到人回来。从下午开始东京就被暴雨所笼罩，想起战兔一向跟雨没有什么好缘分，他按着那颗不安的心撑着雨伞就出去了。

龙我凭着记忆问到了战兔前去应聘的公司，却得到回答说面试早就结束了，他又去了趟石动家的咖啡店，得到的也是石动父女否定的回答，最后他在新世界他们第一次碰面的那个水池变找到了桐生战兔。

天才物理学家一个人坐在雨幕里一动不动，全身都湿透了，借着路灯微弱的光他看见那个人被冻到发白的嘴唇和不知道在看着哪里的空洞眼神，直到龙我走近了，他才震颤了一下，然后换上一如既往臭屁又自信的笑容举起手说了声“唷”。

“唷你个头。不要用那种表情糊弄我，我知道你在逞强。回去了。”

一股无名的怒火从他的心底冒出来。龙我脱下外套披在被雨水几乎吸走了全部热量的人，战兔也没有反抗，顺从地任他拉着上了计程车。一路上他们都安静得可怕，没有人先开口说话，然后在关上房门的瞬间，他们就吻在了一起。

与以往那种确认心意般的浅吻不一样，龙我几乎是啃咬上去的，战兔略微愣了一下，很快就跟上了节奏。他们带着满身的雨气和汗水倒在了唯一的那张床上，租房的灯光并不充足，甚至还会一闪一闪的，但对于此刻来说却恰好足够。物理学家的身体是冰冷的，抓在自己背后的手指像是冻僵了一样困难地弯曲着，龙我不知道他到底在雨里坐了多久，也可能从下雨之前就在了，对方不说他也不打算问。龙我顺着同居人的嘴角一路啃了下去，听见了战兔从喉咙里发出的呜咽，待他吻过战兔的脖颈时，发现战兔的衣服因为湿透而紧紧吸在了他的身上。

“我要脱下来了。”他抬起头看向战兔的眼睛，物理学家点了点头，主动地将粘在身上的T恤扒了下来，露出精瘦的身体。战兔的皮肤很白，可能跟他总是穿得很严实有点关系，作为一个物理学家来说他身上的肌肉发育得很不错，在战争中留下的疤痕印在白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。

除了他以外没有人记得拯救了世界的桐生战兔，但这每一道伤痕都是战兔身为英雄的证明。他用自己的温度覆盖在英雄燃尽了温度的身体上，他们的眼中只剩下了对方。

战兔不太发出声音，他就像害怕自己的存在会打扰到其他正常生活的人一样紧咬着嘴唇，偶尔会仰起头难耐地叹息，但总体来说非常安静。龙我不喜欢看到这么安静的战兔，他记忆中的桐生战兔应该是个自信过度地笑着说“我很天才吧”的家伙，但在战争的后期他已经很久没见过那样的战兔了，他的身边总是缠绕着一种逐渐深入骨髓的、寒冷的寂寞感，看起来对自己这条命一点都不在乎——就像刚才自己在雨里发现他的时候那样，就像现在在自己身下的他一样，明明在看着自己，那双闪着亮光的眼睛却仿佛Evolto的黑洞一样深邃而空无一物。

我还在这里啊，你并不是一个人！他想要抓着这个人的肩膀拼命摇晃大喊，但这些话最终都化为了笨蛋的行动力，他会加大动作的幅度，咬过兔子的咽喉，看着战兔无措地试图在空气中抓住支点，听见他实在忍不住从嘴角泄露出一丝呻吟，这个时候的物理学家看着还有那么一丝生气。

这场双方都默认的、隐忍而静默的性爱在窗外滂沱的雨声中几乎没有人能听清，他也没有了时间观念，直到战兔在不知道第几次高潮后疲惫地拍了拍龙我的肩膀示意他自己困了，才翻了个身在乱七八糟的床上昏睡了过去。

留下龙我对着剩余的狼藉抓耳挠腮。

回过神来时，这个事情的发展已经超出了万丈龙我的想象。他没想到他们真的做了、还是跳过了所有的前置步骤直接到了最后一步。

拳击手一边头疼一边帮倒头熟睡的搭档清理身上的残余。不用猜他都知道战兔醒来会是什么模样，一定会假装什么事情都没发生一样手舞足蹈跳起来说有了新的发明点子，然后一头钻进研究室里，名义上是在搞发明实际上是在自闭，没准就算自己问起也会别扭地摆摆手说这种事儿自己根本没放心上、万丈也不用在意和负责……

呸。装的就跟他真觉得没问题一样。

万丈龙我确实是个傻瓜不错，但桐生战兔的事情他全都知道。这么一段时间的生死共同进退下来，他已经完全理解了这个人的思考脑回路，总之把矛头对准自己，别人就能幸福了。虽然他不知道今天是发生了什么才会让天才物理学家坐在暴雨里思考人生，根据他对桐生战兔的了解，多半是因为什么事再次察觉到了这个世界没有自己的容身之处，一边想着这样也不错、他以外的所有人都挺幸福的，一边觉得自己功成名就了好像也没有什么需要自己的事情不如就这样算了，然后不知不觉就在雨里坐了整整半天。

就算他不是这么想的估计事情也和这样差不了太多。他的搭档在自我伤害方面极其擅长，以前是因为发生的事情太多没有时间来一一纠正，现在不一样了。

他还在，自己也在。他们的前方是全新的生活，他们还有很长的路要走。

“得让这个家伙学会珍惜自己才行。”

龙我自言自语地咕哝了一句。战兔在睡梦中又翻了个身，龙我就当他听到了。

算了，思考是没有用的，自然而然吧，他们一直就是这么过来的，无论等会儿战兔醒来要说什么，龙我都有自信应付他。

窗外的雨还在下着，龙我却觉得天空已经放晴了。


End file.
